A Room With A View
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: What is it that draws us to the darkest corners of the Earth, to push the limits between pain and pleasure? She was young, beautiful and dangerous; Lily was a moth to that brilliant Black flame.
1. Never?

"So, you're telling after all this time you _still _haven't done anything with James?"

Laughter filled one of the small train carriages as it rattled from side to side down the familiar route towards Hogwarts. Through the thin glass window the view rushed by, hills and trees meshing together to create one colour blur of greens and gold. Spring was on its way, the flowers bursting through the soft ground as they all battled for that first taste of sunlight.

A warm gust of wind rushed through the open upper window of the carriage, catching two girl's hair and causing it to dance carelessly around their shoulders and neck. Everything was peaceful, perfect and fitting beautiful back into place.

Lily Evans sat back against the soft chair, laughing into a drink of cool pumpkin juice. Large curls of her bright red hair rustled softly against her fingers as she tucked it back carefully behind one ear. Both of her brilliant green eyes briefly flicked over to the other girl in the room. She was short, slim and had a pretty little face that was framed by straight mid-length brown hair. This was Lily's best friend, Freya BlackWood. They had become close friends since the first day of school, all those years ago, and this would be their last year together.

Lily was lucky to have someone look out for her; after all, Freya was a Pureblood, and not many of those would hang around with a Muggle Born.

"Lily, this is a serious matter! Stop laughing, you daft troll! Are you telling me you've not even open that door to him yet?!"

Lily couldn't help but snort into her drink once again, shaking her head from side to side as her friend leant closer.

"Freya, honestly! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well, I can defiantly say that you haven't been thinking out it! Not it once? Not even a fondle or anything?"

James Potter was the most popular boy from Gryffindor House. Over the years he and built up a reputation of become the best Seeker, the most perfect Prefect and he was a win with the ladies. Yet it was Lily who had won him over all those years ago, and soon enough they had settled themselves into some sort of relationship; one without too much physical contact.

For a moment Lily was still, her lips pressed together. "No." It was almost a whisper.

"Never?!"

"Never ever."

It didn't take long to distract her best friend onto the subject of school. Lily had been excited to the place she called her home from home. She ached for the magic, the learning and even the Castle itself. The grounds were the perfect place to relax and the library had been greatly missed.

Their little natter was cut short by a bunch of younger students rushing past their open door. There was a look of sear panic on their young little faces. Lily knew that look, she knew it all too well... once upon a time it had been her running for dear life down the same passageway.

"Brace yourself." Freya murmured, settling back into her seat as she lowered her head into submission. Eye contact towards anyone coming down that corridor meant punishment.

"Aren't you safe? After-all, didn't you -"

"Yes! But that doesn't mean I'm still not on the kill list. I'm a Pureblood, remember? Hanging around with you has caused them to smear dirt on my name, my families lines.. Not that I care, we are not as low as them when it comes towards other people, but still..."

Lily bit on her bottom lip and nodded in agreement. She must've meant a lot to Freya for them to still be friends after all this time.

It didn't take long for the problem to appear. Two females walked side by side, one light of hair and the other a dangerous black. Their robes shone a rich green, the snake hanging with pride from both of their chests. From the way they walked one would believe they had some sort of Royalty oozing through those PureBlood veins. Everyone knew who they were, and they all quickly scattered into the nearest hiding place.

As both women gained closer to Lily's carriage the tone of their voices become clear enough to hear they were both arguing about something, or perhaps someone.

"This is getting stupid now, Bella, and dangerous! What if Mother hears of it!?"

"Trix.. Bella-trix, Cissy."

"Oh don't act like a little brat! This is a serious matter I am trying to get across. These games are getting out of hand.. what if-"

"What? What if, Cissy, huh? I can control my own matters, thank you!"

Daring to look up Lily Evans managed to catch a quick glance of the two sisters paused outside her door, one with a pleading look in her eyes.. the other merely looked down at her long fingernails without a care in the world.

Bellatrix Black.

Head Girl, leader of the Slytherin's, the most powerful and dangerous PureBlood in the whole of Hogwarts School. No one dared to stand in her way, or even stand up to her for that matter, apart from the younger blonde haired girl only meters away from the cowering two best friends.

Narcissa Black was the complete opposite of her eldest sister. Of course her snobbiness towards her Blood Status was clear to see, but the little blonde managed to keep quiet and out of sight. She had a small group of friends and kept her head towards studying. From what Lily had heard there had been talk of the young Black pairing with Lucius Malfoy; little peacock, strutting around the school like he owned the place - Lily never liked him, and the hatred only grew when he once set her robes alight in Potion Class a few years ago.

"But what about Rodolphus?"

"What about him?! He likes to play too, _Cissy!_"

The whole train fell silent. Anger was clearly building in Bellatrix's dark eyes. It stopped Narcissa in her tracks, the confidence shrinking within her body. There was a line that had been stepped over and if she kept on at this rate no doubt her sister would be punished in the most shocking ways possible.

Bowing her head, eyes screwing tightly together young Narcissa Black quickly made her exit without another word to her eldest sister. Lucius joined her at the end of the hallway, escorting her off to somewhere more protected and out of her sister's dark magic.

By now Lily had forgot to keep her wondering eyes down towards the ground. Watching the two sisters argue was fascinating. The whole family acted like pack animals and it wasn't hard to see that Bellatrix ruled over them all.

"What are you looking at, _Mudblood_?"

Suddenly the room went cold and fear started to rattle through Lily's body as her eyes locked with Bellatrix's.

She expected the punishment, the hate filled words of her blood status and how worthless she was to the Wizarding World. Alas, it never came.

Instead a suddenly and brief smirk lifted the corners of the Black's plump red lips, her hand brushing over the glass of the door as she moved on past to join the rest of her worshipping flock.

As she left the cold lifted.

"Holy crap.."

Freya was the first to speak, her legs swinging up onto the seat opposite. Lily saw the smile that dawned her best friends mouth as her own body was finally allowed to relax.

"I thought for a moment she was going to rip your face off. But... she gave you _that _smirk, Evans. Are you sure you wouldn't -"

"No! Merlin, no!" Lily's eyes grew wide with shock and displeasure. "I would rather carry on with a Troll in the forest!"

"Mhm," Freya raised an eyebrow suggestively, "But what Troll ever looked like Bellatrix Black?"

The thought alone turned Lily's stomach, but the thoughts of why Bellatrix had not attacked her for staring grew stronger and stronger within her mind. Freya's voice blurred as she went off on some other rant of hers, but Lily was not listening to her...

The sounds of Bellatrix's dying footsteps become the only thing to echo within her ears.


	2. Smoke

Just like every year Lily threw herself into the darkest depths of her school work. She had almost forgotten how refreshing the beautiful books were in the Library. Even the smell of their damp leather bindings made her feel safe and at home. There wasn't a moment in the day that Lily didn't find some sort of book or scroll of parchment to study, but her passion didn't spread across to her best friend.

"I'm surprised you don't go to sleep hugging those ruddy things." Freya muttered through a mouth full of food as they sat down side by side in the Great Hall. Lunchtime was in full swing.

"Who says I don't?"

"What! Merlin, I need to get you outside. How about you actually venture outside that Library today? I'll introduce you to this _magical_ beam called Sunlight! Your little pale face needs it."

Lily's nose wrinkled and her book was slammed shut with a disapproving look to her closest friend. "Oh, ha-ha! How kind of you, my dearest friend. _Thank you,_ for gracing me with your almighty knowledge of the outside world."

It didn't take long for both friends to break down into fits of laughter, the both of them playfully shoving one another as Freya snatched up Lily's book and stuffed it away in her shoulder bag. "I mean it though, Evans! Today you are coming out to play. Got it?"

Before the red head even had the chance to open her mouth with a witty remark the Hall started to fill with tiny clouds of smoke. Her brown eyes followed the thick trail it left behind towards the tables on the other side of the room. She should've know! Bellatrix Black and her little gang of cowardly followers sat in a close huddle in the far corner. Each one of them watched intently as Bellatrix placed a tiny sweet-like bean into her mouth. Within seconds her blood red lips parted to allow the pure thick smoke to trickle out of her mouth like water. It must have been some sort of Tobacco sweet - they were banned from use in Hogwarts, but Lily's mind was far from the rules right now.

Instead, she watched.

She watched those blood red lips part so perfectly. Watched the tip of Bellatrix's tongue gently lick the corner of her mouth. Watched how she smirked and rose her chin to the sky, proud as punch, when her group of monkeys cheered her on. There was an air of Royalty about Miss Black, that was for sure.

"If you keep staring at her like that I'm going to start to question whether or not you're starting to fancy her."

Once again it was Freya's voice that snapped Lily out of her thoughts. "Excuse me!" She snapped, her cheeks flushing for the tiniest second. Had she really been watching with such interest? She must've for Freya to notice. "Don't be so stupid, Frey! How could you possibly -"

"Frey? You only call me that when you've slipped up and I've caught you. Or you want something. One of the two."

"I'm telling the truth!" Lily squealed, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. She had to fight back against the rising heat with both pale cheeks, again. "Bellatrix Black is the most vile human being I have ever come across! She belittles me due to the blood rushing through my veins. How sad and low of somebody! If anything I pity her."

"_Pity _me? Now, I have never heard that before."

The warmth rushed from the room. Everything went icy cold, the life around Lily creeping away without any fight to survive. She swore the lights had dimmed, darkness creeping into every corner of the stone Hall. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Freya lower her head and inch back in her seat as she turned to find a female figure casting it's shadow upon her.

"Bellatrix.. I-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak back to me, Mudblood!" Pure hatred flashed over Bellatrix's dark eyes, her hands clenching into threatening fists. And yet the blow never came. Instead the noble witch tilted her head and smirked, wickedly. Being so close to her allowed Lily to finally understand why people had become drawn to the Black fire. When the dark haired witch wasn't pulling those vile faces she was, in fact, beautiful. There was an English elegance about her. High cheek bones, large plump lips, cat like eyes and flawless pale skin. There was no questioning why the Black Family bragged of their pure blood breeding when such exquisite offspring were produced.

"Now, little Muddy, I shall tell you something and you shall pay attention."

Without warning Bellatrix placed herself down onto the bench next to Lily. She was close, too close, and it made Lily's skin crawl with fear. All remaining students around them scattered away from the wild Black Beast and her unpredictable claws.

Like a Queen on her throne Bellatrix crossed her legs and leant her elbows back onto the table. "Never more will you place such pity onto me. I have all in need in this revolting world at my fingertips. Money, power, status.. it's all _mine_. If anything it should be me feeling sorry for you, little Mudbaby. Everything you love and hold so close to your little beating heart will be taken one day. Do you know why that is?"

She didn't expect for a response, but Lily gave one anyway. "Because of my dirty blood, Black?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened, anger pouring into her veins. She had not wished to be spoken back to so freely. "Correct. What a clever little red head you are. Do you get all of that knowledge from those books you so desperately cling onto? A shame, truly, for someone with such a pretty face."

_Pretty? Did she just call me pretty? Merlin, she is as crazy as everyone says!_ Lily tried to focus, tried to keep her cool, but somehow Bellatrix Black managed to throw her off guard once again. Those dark red lips were suddenly at her ear. Bella's black locks tickled and brushed against Lily's flushed cheeks. For a moment the witch forgot how to breathe. "If you ever talk back to me again, Mudwhore.. I will _kill_ you."

It was only a mere whisper but the threat was heard clear enough. She felt that wicked smirk press against her ear before Bellatrix rose up, smoothed down her skirt and walked away as if nothing had even happened. Within seconds she had left the Great Hall, her followers bouncing out behind her like willing little puppies.

"Fuck, Lily.." Freya breathed as her best friend turned back towards the table to push back a red curl from her face. Were her hands shaking? "She's... She's..."

"She's what, Freya?!" Lily snapped, allowing herself to take a deep breath. She was in no mood for the mutterings of her friend. Right now all she wanted was to curl up in bed and possibly stay there till term ended. That way she could never run into Bellatrix's path.

"Oh, Evans! Are you truly that blind?"

"Freya, I'm not up for these guessing games of yours. Can you just -"

"She's taken an interest in you, Lily! Can you not see that? Bloody hell, do you think she would press up that close to you if she thought you truly were not worth her time of day? No, shut up and don't talk! This is what she did to me. She'll make you feel like nothing, make you feel isolated and alone. When you finally figure out that she is willingly showering you with attention, that it's her and her voice only in your head, you can't help but let her take you.. in any way she feels fit."

Lily fell silent. Was it true? Was she next on Bellatrix's list of unworthy's to take down into her pit of darkness? Sickness hit hard at her stomach and the fear began to settle. "What... what do I do?"

Freya looked up at her friend and took her hand.

"You either let her. Let her give you the greatest night of your life before she takes every inch of your soul from your beating body. Or run. Run and don't ever look back. Fight her till she gives up and finds another."


	3. Little White Lies

_Hello you lovely lot. It has come to attention that some people have become a little interested in my pitiful story. I must firstly say that I am sorry with the slow updates. I'm part of management at my job, so I'm either stuck working all day or on my days off I sleep - a lot. I'm currently moving house as well at the moment so everything is a little up in the air! But, please, bare with me. I adore this story, and my characters; mostly my lovely little baby Bella of course. _

_I've seen a lot of pairings when it comes to Lily and Bellatrix, but they're all too sappy for me. Have you seen Mrs. Lestrange? She's a fierce bitch, not a romantic. Lily on the other hand most defiantly is, but I would say is just as loyal to cause as Bellatrix is. So, naturally, they have a mutual ground to stand upon._

_Anyway, blah blah blah, enough from me. Every single comment, review and favourite means more than you dare know to me. I put as much effort and time into these chapters as I can, even when I'm close to giving up. So knowing you guys out there care for my poorly strung sentences mean the world. _

_Thank you. _

**Little White Lies**

It didn't take long for Lily to make up her mind on the matter of Bellatrix Black. Freya's warning was stored deep within the fibres of her mind and there is remained, unsettling her once collected and calm demeanour. The sudden change was most defiantly not welcomed in the quiet mind of the Gyffindor witch.

True to her cause the little red head spent the last few weeks of her life keeping to the crowds of Hogwarts Castle, praying to the God's above that the next corner she turned would not present the dark figure of Miss. Black herself. But the constant hiding away in the shadows made Lily become edgy of people around her. When friends called her name she was jump, move nervously on the spot. People had started to take note of how shut off from the world she had become, and naturally Freya was among their concerns.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself."

The walls of the Common Room were alight with the colours of yellow and red as the fire roared in front of the two girls. Outside of the windows the dying sun had been defeated with the crushing darkness of night - not even the stars managed to dance their way through the smokey clouds tonight.

_Smoke. _

_Smoke so thick and white. _

"Lily!"

Freya's strained voice snapped Lily Evan's from her thoughts as she lounged back against a large sofa nearest to the fireplace. The warmth gave comfort and relief for now. "Huh?"

"Honest to Merlin! You've been beating yourself up over this Bellatrix matter for too long now. You need to chill out, you're all on edge and it's worrying the crap out of me!" Freya exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat as she attempted to do her school work from a nearby chair. It didn't take long to finally get Lily's full attention. All she had to do was mention that bloody dark haired witch..

"_Excuse me!_ I am most certainly _not_ on edge over Bellatrix Black." It was a pitiful excuse and one that her scoffing best friend saw right through. Alas, what else could Lily do? She had always be a horrid liar, it wasn't in her nature to be one, yet the fibs started to fall when needed. "It's just... school work."

_"School work? _Fucking _school work?_ Are you having me on, Lily? You must think me completely dimwitted if you think I'm going to fall for that. You're a genius, remember? Miss. Clever-Clogs, duh! I know exactly what is going on here. Ever since Black spoke to you at lunch you have been jumping out of your skin every time you leave the safety of the Common Room. She isn't going to hunt you down and rip out your throat. When I said to stay clear of her I merely meant -"

"I know what you meant." Lily muttered from the darkness.

Silence fell between them. Everything was still apart from the flames tumbling besides Lily Evans, who turned her head towards the material of the sofa and picked gently at the old threads holding the red satin together. Before Freya had chance to open her mouth Lily spoke once more.

"I'm sorry, alright. You just.. I-I don't know.."

"Freaked ya' out?"

"Yes! I mean, Merlin, she's a wild beast and I didn't want to be around such a vile person. So I thought if I didn't ever have to set eyes upon her then, perhaps, I wouldn't be threatened again. You know how the Pure Bloods treat me... I can't stand the name calling, or the be-littling, for much longer."

Soon enough the school work in Freya's ink covered hands was neglected and placed onto a nearby table. Freya had been close friends with Lily Evan's since the day they had first started school and she had bared witness to the way her lovely Muggle friend had been so violently picked on over the years. All because of _blood. _There had more than a handful of times she was at Lily's side, defending her, protecting her from the 'upper class' students of this school.

"It's alright, Lils. I understand." With a tiny smile and a flick of her hair Freya went back to her work, chewing at the end of her quill. She tried so very hard to study, but the brown haired witch didn't find it easy to keep her mouth shut for long. "So.. you defiantly don't fancy her?"

"For the love of - No! Jesus, Freya."

"Hm." This time only ten seconds of silence managed to pass. "And you wouldn't sleep with her?"

"No!" Lily growled, rolling her eyes at such an awful suggestion. "Will you stop! You're not funny."

Five seconds of silence. "Like... you don't even _think_ about her?"

_Ah. _That was the question that had Lily froze. Still the fire roared, the wood cracking and popping each time a new lump of timber was magically added to the flames. Once again the little Lioness shrunk into herself.

"Evans?"

_Yes._

_Smoke. She's always there. So thick and heavy against my chest. I can't breathe. In my mind she's red like blood. Or perhaps red like her lips? It's dark and warm, sticky to the touch. _

_Smoke._

"No." Finally! Lily had managed to snap out of her dark trance and roll her head back towards the dark outline of Freya's puzzled face. "I don't have time or the need to think of anything, or anyone for that matter, expect for my school work."

_Liar._

Summer had finally sprung upon the rolling green grounds of the Castle. It was a welcoming change from the Spring rainstorms that had been beating down on the students and teachers over the past few months. Every single window and door was flung open on their hindges to welcome in the cool breeze that rolled down the hills and off the Black Lake. Some students were lucky enough to have a handful of lessons under the shade of the forest trees as they learnt about the creatures that lurked within the Forbidden Forest.

Lily was no different. She welcomed the beating sunlight and the playful winds that carried down petals from blossoming trees upon the Grounds. Most of her school work was now completed outside, her legs pressing against the cool of the thick grass as her green eyes flicked through her delicate books.

For the most part of the Summer the grounds had been quiet and respected, yet today it seemed that there was one House was did not agree with the set rules.

The elder years of Slytherin's had made base on the hillside next to the Black Lake and sort out to provoke havoc whenever possible. In their selfishness they set off spells that caused large bangs, making the younger students jump and cry in fear. Only yesterday Lily had witnessed a third year Ravenclaw being thrown into the water of the Lake by Malfoy and his line of willing followers. Today the focus was on something completely different. Someone different.

Every single male, from every single House, had allowed their eyes to wondered down to two figures who lay back in the grass underneath a large tree. A man and a woman.

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rumor had it they were some sort of item.. a very odd item. There was no love or romance between the couple. Rarely did they speak or even stay in the company of one another. Of course when the two finally bothered to spent a moment at each others side they liked to put on a show. Their movements under the tree seemed to be their source of being in the limelight today.

Bellatrix had placed herself firmly over the top of her equally as dangerous partner in crime. Thick curls tumbled down from her shoulders and covered Rodolphus' face. From what Lily could make out they were whispering at one another's ears, smirking and biting at skin.

_Ugh. I've seen animals have more morals than these two. _Lily took note to try and not vomit at the sight of Rodolphus' rough hands gripping hideously at Bella's hips. Yet the eldest Black lapped it up. Her thighs trapped him against the floor and her long nails etched playfully along her captures jawline.

The show went on and Lily watched it all.

Her eyes never once left Bellatrix's body as it swayed dangerously over the trapped boy below. Those hips so curved, full of movement... _Jesus, she knows how to move them. _

"Wait, what? Get a grip of yourself, Lily!" The red haired witch growled angrily at herself and turned back to the book that had slipped down onto her lap. Honest to Merlin the Lioness tried so hard to read, but the page never once turned, and her eyes moved back to Bellatrix.

Milky thighs that peaked out beneath that stupidly short black skirt. Every muscle was toned and perfectly etched against her body as she teased and toyed with Lestrange, who struggled pointlessly under the Black Panther. Placed upon blood red lips was that goddamn smirk. Lily could feel herself squirm every time she caught sight of Bellatrix's tongue tugging at the corner of her wet mouth.

_Stop this. Just stop! Freya's right.. I'm letting her get to me. Get back to your book, Evans!_

But the book found its way to the ground and cover slammed shut. It was a glorious showing of upmost beauty, how on Earth could she bring herself to look away and miss it all? Once again her green eyes wondered up the curved back of the deadly female Viper and settled them upon - _Shit! _

There, staring straight back with heavy lidded eyes, was none other than Bellatrix. It seemed she had turned her head, and attention, away from Rodolphus and found herself connected to Lily from across the Grounds.

_She's going to kill me. I'm dead! She warned me, threatened me, that if I dare even look.. Oh God!_

It must've been Lily's lucky day. Never once did the treats or words of abuse come her way. No spell. No hard beating. In the moment of Lily's panic she had not seen that Bellatrix's smirk had visibly grown wider and darker. But when the moment of fear leave, and her mind settled, did Lily feel the air rush from her lungs.

Bellatrix was watching Lily.

Lily was watching Bellatrix.

_Why am I not breathing? Why is she still staring at me like that? Those lips.. those eyes. Please stop, Bellatrix. Please!_

That was when Bellatrix tilted her head back and exposed her slender neck for all to see - for Lily to see. Her wicked tongue trailed the red skin of her upper lip. Oh, she knew how to keep her crowd hooked but it had to stop. Lily was finding it harder and harder to draw in air. Little dots started to cloud her eyes that she could not pull away from that sharp tongue and plump mouth.

Gryffindor strength finally came through the save her. Blood pumped through her legs and forced her to her feet. Without argument Lily knew what she had to do. Heat rose from her chest up to her white cheeks, causing them to burn as bright as her hair, as she attempted to snatch up her school books and stuff them into her bag.

For a split second her hands trembled and it all crashed back to Earth. Even in her blind panic she swore she heard Bellatrix giggle wickedly at her carelessness.

_Come on, Lily, hold it together. One book... two, three and four - there! Now stay in that blooming bag!_

Before she turned and fled back up to the safety of the Castle, Lily allowed herself once last glance.

There was she.

Queen of Hogwart's Castle.

Bellatrix Black, leaning forward over Rodolphus, her lips pressing together before she kissed the air in Lily's direction.


End file.
